


Midnight and Loneliness

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gay Oma Kokichi, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Oma Kokichi-centric, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma not Oma, Out of Character, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: Kokichi would always be content having flowers of midnight and loneliness growing in his lungs.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (One-Sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Midnight and Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Sksjbsjskskbdbd honestly this is just a trash fic I wrote

The purplenette stared at the palm of his hand. Amidst all the blood and bile lay a single petal, unscathed and clean. It was the colour of midnight and loneliness.

He’d like to pretend he didn’t know what was happening. He’s good at pretending, if at nothing else. Acting, pretending, lies, betrayal and deceit. That’s all he’s ever been good at, huh?

It wasn’t a shock to him. When he found himself drowning in misfortune, it never was. For him, falling in love was rare- sure- but he knew it wasn’t impossible. Sometimes, some people just captivated him, be that a good thing or a bad one.

_Is it ever a good thing?_

I mean, falling in love and then coughing up flowers doesn’t sound too good. But Kokichi would rather tell himself that he’s happy that he fell in love at all. Happy that at least he fell in love with someone like Saihara. Because Saihara would let him down slowly.

Saihara wouldn’t hurt him, no matter how much he hurt Saihara.

Of course, despite all this, his lungs burned and his heart ached all the same.

Coughing up flowers at midnight on a Thursday while trying to finish his _damn English homework_ wasn’t ideal, y’know? Especially when those flowers mean that _a)_ , his love is unrequited- and _b)_ , he either has to have surgery or he _dies._

Because as gentle and kind as Saihara was, he could never force himself to love Kokichi.

Kokichi would always be content having flowers of midnight and loneliness growing in his lungs.


End file.
